


Sometimes The Strongest People In The Morning Are The People Who Cried All Night

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron is beginning to doubt himself after his conversation with Gordon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes The Strongest People In The Morning Are The People Who Cried All Night

**Author's Note:**

> My thoughts of the events that followed on from the episode that aired 25th Jan 2016 right after Aaron confronted Gordon after he left Chas.
> 
> Sorry I just had to :(

“I’m not gonna pretend this hasn’t hurt me, but I am still ya Dad so when you wanna talk you know where I am.” 

Those were Gordon’s departing words as he climbed into his car and left the village. 

Aaron ran his hand over his face as he watched the car drive away the dull ache at the base of his skull growing stronger as he replayed their conversation over again. His hands itched with the need to find the blade he kept hidden in his room and open up a fresh wound so he knew it wasn't safe to go back inside not when he was feeling like that. He pulled his phone out, the screen glowing bright in the darkness his eyes squinting as he typed out a text. 

> A: Did ya mean what ya said? 
> 
> R: Aaron what's wrong?
> 
> A: Everything

Aaron answered honestly and barely a second had registered before his phone began to ring. 

“Yeah?” 

“Aaron what's going on where are you?” Robert enquired and Aaron would hear the panic in his voice.

“Pub.” 

“Want-want me to come over?” Robert asked cautiously. 

“No can I.....” Aaron hesitated not sure what or who he wanted.

“Why don't you come here it's just me.”

“Okay,” Aaron sighed with relief.

He shoved his phone back in his pocket and with one last look back at the pub he shoved his still itching hands deep in the pockets of his body warmer and made his way to Keepers Cottage. As he rounded the corner all he could see was Roberts silhouette in the doorway. 

“Aaron! Hey..hey what's.....come on,” Robert greeted him before noticing how upset Aaron was and ushering him inside. 

“Sorry,” Aaron mumbled. 

“Hey come on there's no need to apologise.” 

“But...”Aaron started before Robert interrupted.

“No you've done nothing wrong.”

“I'm so tired Robert,” Aaron breathed out honestly. 

“I'm not surprised,” Robert laughed glumly, 

“Wanna tell me what's going on while I make us a brew?” 

Aaron nodded slowly but made no effort to talk just watched Robert move around the small kitchen with surprising ease considering his size. When Robert handed him the steaming mug he sighed at both the warmth from the tea and the gesture. 

“I saw him.” 

“What ya Dad?” Robert asked a little horrified of the thought of Aaron facing that monster alone.

Aaron looked up at Robert and just nodded. It took him a moment before he could voice his fears. 

“He said….he said that it’s all in me ed but it's not Robert it's not,” Aaron cried.

“I believe ya Aaron.”

“But what if he's right?” Aaron choked.

Robert took the mug from his hands before he dropped it and placed it down on the counter top as Aaron buried his face in his hands. 

“Aaron what you told me the other night….” Robert said softly.

“I'm not lying,” Aaron sobbed.

“I never said you were he's the one that's lying and he's good at it.”

“Takes one to know one,” Aaron sniffed wiping the tears still falling from his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

“S'pose I deserved that.” 

“Sorry,” Aaron muttered the last thing he wanted was to annoy Robert when he needed him. 

“Hey what did I say?” 

“But what if I made it all up?”

“Did ya?”

Aaron looked up at Robert with shock from his question clear in his big blue eyes and he was the one to mumble out an apology this time.

“Sorry.” 

“I had to ask,” Robert said guiltily.

“I told him to leave or I would.” 

“And…..?” Robert waited for the answer with bated breath. 

“He left but said if I wanted to talk I know where to find him.”

“You’re not going are you?” Robert worried 

“You think I wanna be anywhere near him after-after what he...”

“No course not sorry.” 

“Just forget it I don't know why I came here.” 

“Aaron wait please,” Robert called as he jumped forward from his position leaning against the kitchen counter.

Aaron paused in the doorway, he knew he shouldn't really leave his Mum alone, not now but he really didn't want to spend the night arguing with her either or have the option of the blade awaiting for him because right now he didn’t trust himself not to use it.

“When was the last time you ate?” Robert asked softly knowing Aaron as well as he did he knew he’d probably no eaten since that morning and that has been hospital food.

“I-I can't remember.” 

“Sit,” Robert ordered pointing to the small dining table in the corner of the kitchen. 

“What?”

“Sit I'm fix ya sommat.” 

“Really?” Aaron asked in disbelief, in the whole time he’d known Robert he’d never known him to prepare anything for himself let alone someone else. 

“Drink this,” Robert directed as he slid the tea he made across the small table towards Aaron, 

“And talk or not talk while made us a sandwich,” he gave him a soft smile as he opened the fridge.

“Ham and cheese alright?”

“Fine,” Aaron muttered his half smile from Roberts kindness hidden behind his mug as he brought it to his lips. 

“He twists everything,” Aaron offered after a minute of staring blankly at Robert, who seemed to be getting lost in the rhythmic task of buttering bread. 

“Asked me why I haven't told me Mum.” 

“You know you’re gonna have to tell her at some point don't ya.”

“I can't Robert she can't know it'll destroy her.” 

“What about you?” Robert asked his voice full of concern as he sat down at the table sliding the freshly prepared sandwich towards Aaron. 

“What about me?” 

“Have you.....?” Robert asked letting his voice trail off knowing Aaron would understand what he was asking. 

“No I....I came here instead,” Aaron grimaced hoping that that was alright with Robert who confirmed it was with a nod.

“Good that's good.” 

Aaron looked down at the plate that Robert had put in front of him and couldn't help but snort that escaped through his nostrils he saw how Robert had cut it.

“I'm not a kid ya know,” Aaron chuckled lightly.

“Eh?”

“Triangles really?” Aaron hummed in amazement. 

“You don't like triangles?” Robert smirked as he bit into his own angular buttie. 

They ate in silence, Roberts eyes never leaving Aarons hands as he made sure he eat something. He managed half the sandwich before Robert could see the fatigue set in across his forehead and Robert smiled in adoration as he watched Aaron try to stifle a yawn.

“When was the last time you slept?” Robert enquired with concern for the younger man as he saw the dark circles under his red eyes. 

Aaron shrugged he hated hospitals and having spent the last few nights there he'd only managed a few hours here and there. 

“Why don't you go up to my room?” Robert said quietly inclining his head up towards the ceiling. 

“The others won't be back for ages,” Robert offered with a sad smile when he noticed the confusion pass over Aarons face. 

“I'll stop down here I've done it plenty of times before no one will know your even here,” Robert continued knowing how much Aaron needed to rest. 

“Thanks,” Aaron uttered his voice barely audible as he chewed on the skin around his thumbnail. 

“What for?” Robert puzzled.

“This....everything,” Aaron whispered. 

“I told you you’re not on your own anymore.” 

“Yeah well thanks,” Aaron blushed at Roberts words. 

“Can I……..now?” Aaron asked indicating the stairs as he got up from the table. 

“Sure,” Robert insisted bumping his thighs into the table as he sprang up causing it to scrape along the floor the sound making Aaron jump.

“Sorry,” Robert apologised but Aaron recovered quickly. 

“Bit small for ya this place innit,” Aaron gibed sadly. 

“Yeah but it's home,” Robert said happily. 

“Suits ya,” Aaron offered with a half-smile before climbing the stairs.

He'd been to Adam and Vic’s hundreds of times before even stayed over in the room Robert now called his but somehow it didn't feel right to just walk in now so he waited until Robert invited him in.

“Erm it's a bit of a mess,” Robert fussed hastily moving the black hoodie he kept under his pillow but it was too little too late

“Is that mine?” Aaron exclaimed. 

“No,” Robert lied. 

“Oooookay,” Aaron smiled to himself it was nice to know that someone cared about him enough to have kept an item of his clothing to hand. 

“So there’s clean t shirts and stuff in those draws and clean towels in the wardrobe if you want a shower or anything.” 

“Nah just gonna sleep,” Aaron yawned. 

“Okay well you know where I am if ya need anything and Aaron…..” Robert paused.

“Yeah?” 

“I believe ya 100%, okay.” 

“Thanks,” Aaron mumbled offering him a weak smile in return. 

Robert headed back down the stairs leaving Aaron alone in his room. On any other given day Aaron would have snooped around but he was worn out and just wanted to shut his eyes and the world out for a few hours. He peeled off his body warmed and was about to take off Roberts sweater he'd been wearing since leaving the hospital but decided against it and breathed in the still lingering scent of Robert. Before climbing into the bed he searched for the hoodie he'd seen Robert move and when he found it and confirmed it was in fact his he wrapped it around himself and climbed up onto the end inhaling softly and with the smell of Roberts aftershave invading his nostrils he closed his eyes and for once didn't fight it as his tears began to flow. Soon the darkness took over his thoughts and safe in the knowledge that Robert wasn’t far away if he needed him he let the nothingness consume his mind. 

Robert paced the living room floor wondering what the hell to do, should he confront Gordon again, should he tell Chas even though he promised not too? Every time he thought he made his mind up Aarons words would float back into his head.

 _Prove to me I can trust ya_

And no matter what Aarons trust meant more than anything so despite the voice in his head telling him to run across the village and scream at Chas for not seeing something was wrong with her son he would never betray him like that again. 

After a while Robert made his way back up the stairs and slowly peeked through his bedroom door to see Aarons dark form fast asleep on his bed. He resisted the urge to go and tuck him in instead he pulled the door too and headed back downstairs to collapse on the sofa. 

Vic and Adam rolled in a few hours later unaware of their extra house guest. While Adam made his way straight to bed Vic noticed the lamp still on in the living room and the reason for that was fast asleep on the sofa. She pulled a blanket over her big brother smiling fondly at him and went to join her husband. As she made her way up the stairs she paused outside her brothers bedroom door, she could have sworn she'd heard a snore just a moment ago, but she told herself she was imaging it as Robert was crashed out downstairs and made her way to bed not giving the sound a second thought. 

Robert woke a good few hours later with a start; his first thought was of Aaron as he stretched out his long legs and rubbed the crick out of his neck. He quietly made his way upstairs to check on the younger man. He pushed his bedroom door open and was disappointed to find the bed empty, the only evidence it had been slept in was the hoodie Robert was sure he'd hidden from Aaron laid out on the bed. Robert dropped to the bed and pulled the hoodie close inhaling deeply and smiling as it once again smelled like Aaron. 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent Aaron a quick text.

> R: Sleep alright? 
> 
> A: Yeah, thanks for last night
> 
> R: Anytime x 
> 
> R: You okay?
> 
> A: No but I will be 
> 
> R: You’re not alone Aaron 
> 
> A: I know
> 
> R: About the hoodie…. 
> 
> A: What hoodie? ;) 

Robert let out a soft chuckle as he read Aarons last message, pulling the black material in even tighter, pleased that despite everything he could still make Aaron smile even if it was only for a moment. He knew whatever Aaron was going through wouldn't be easy but at least he could offer him some refuge when things got too much. No matter what had happened between them in the past Robert meant what he said a few nights ago, whatever Aaron decided he wanted to do he would be there for him, every step of the way, because despite everything he loved him. It was as simple as that, Robert was in love Aaron.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say thank you for reading and I may love these characters a little too much lol!


End file.
